shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Denni Fallon
Seen to be one of the more spunky and energetic characters in the game, Denni Fallon is known to be an active participant in school extracurricular activities and is the leader of W.H.A.L.E ('''W'e 'H'ate 'A'll 'L'itterers, 'E'tc''), an organization dedicated to the safety of Centerscore and its high school. Storylines Denni first appeared as a Freshman at Centerscore High and Raven Fallon's half-sister. When Principal Dyre took over the school, he locked Denni, Colt, Brendan and Taylor in a classroom together for hours as all of them broke his strict rules. Denni and Colt grew closer during this and they kissed. Denni felt extremely guilty about this, however, as Colt was dating Sam Hill. Denni confesses to Ben Kale, her friend from her Chemistry group, what she did and Sam over-hears this making her furious. Sam then breaks up with Colt making Denni feel even more guilty. Ben makes Denni feel better, however, and Denni tries to appologize to Sam. Sam is cold towards Denni although tells her that she forgives her. Ben and Denni then start dating although Jessica causes trouble in their relationship which causes them to break up. Jessica does this as she wants to manipulate Ben and Ben and Jessica then start dating. Colt and Denni then start dating during the Spartan Games. Denni then convinces Colt to run for school president. Denni becomes frustrated when Ben wins the election, however, as Ben suddenly received a lot of votes on the last few days of the election and Denni has a feeling that Jessica is behind it. Denni then helps Zoe and Taylor take Jessica down and they expose that Jessica rigged the election so that Ben would win. Ben and Denni remain friends although Colt does not like Ben as he is worried that Denni still has feelings for him. Denni convinces Colt to bond with Ben, however, and they become friends when Ben gets himself arrested to save Colt. Denni later supports Colt when he wants to become a Policeman when he graduates. At graduation, Zoe is reading out the graduation speech although the speech is stolen. Denni helps Colt try to find out who stole the speech and they discover it was Lindsay. They get the speech back from her and give it to Zoe. Colt and Denni then graduate. Personallity Denni is a hipster who is friendly and has good morals. Denni is sarcastic and witty, and is supportive of her boyfriend Colt. Family Denni is Raven's half-sister, both of whom share the same mother, Cynthia. They also have a step-father called Mitch, and as a family they are loving and affectionate. Denni is also the niece of Mal Fallon, a detective who works in the San Francisco Police Department, and is also one of the main protagonists in Surviving High School's sister game - Cause of Death. Because Cynthia is Mal's sister, Denni was born into the Fallon family and may have adopted "Fallon" as a last name. For a while this was fan speculation, but the beginning of 'Christmas Break' confirms that her full name is indeed Denni Fallon, when Ben Kale leaves her numerous messages on her voice mail. Also, Colt mentions that not all police officers are as nice as her uncle Mal, from Cause of Death. Denni has a boyfriend named Colt, who has bad-boy background and reputation and rides motorcycles. They begin to date for a while and grow to closer towards each other. She injures her foot in an accident involving Colt, which make them stay apart for a while. One day, Denni feels that Colt is hiding something from her, but he takes her on a date on the beach where Denni feels upset and runs away. She trips on a piece of driftwood, causing her injured foot from an accident to be in pain for weeks. The scratch that appeared on her foot from the driftwood creates a "C" shaped scar that represents Colt's name, and Denni cries on the beach sand alone, confused. Soon, Denni continues dating Colt and patches the relationship together. She helps Colt with his Presidential election at school.Denni and Colt gradtued Twin Branches go Centerscore U Colt wants make deals at Centerscore U. Trivia *Denni has been mostly sheltered from the normality of an average teenage girl's life, this may be due to her mother's heavily diplomatic parenting. She is also very religious in her standards and there are certain things she has a stance to uphold upon, for instance—she is vegetarian and will refuse to eat meat at all costs. She also intends to get a good education and has a high GPA, which is absolutely necessary for one to pursue a career in journalism. *She is particularly sensitive to being compared with her sister, but it is noted that the two of them have a trend between them where they refuse to conform to certain generics of modern society. Raven is most notable for this as her moshing and overall rebellious attitude is continuously of note in the Football megapack, and Denni in the episodes is incredibly renowned for her spunk and overall ability to show independence and strong moral conduct in her passions. *She is depicted as having brown hair with purple highlights, and has been the target of numerous nicknames by other characters because of this. She is also particularly short in stature and lacks self-esteem about her general appearance. *Denni's sheltered upbringing has been so prominent in her life that she had never been in a relationship, nor did she have her first kiss and had always been ashamed and afraid to admit that. She says she had the opportunity for a kiss in a game of truth or dare amongst friends once, but she pretended she was sick. She was incredibly passionate about not having a first kiss with a stranger, and wanted to have it with someone special and whom she truly cared about—like it actually meant something. *As it turns out, she finally had her first kiss given to her in romance by Colt Warren. This sparks a long-time amour between them, despite dating Ben halfway through. It is after the events of "A Spartan Love Story" at the very end of Season 9 involving her and Colt where she officially finds her place by his side. *In the Cause of Death version of A Fallon Family Christmas, it is revealed that Denni's birth father's last name is Wundermeister. This is why she goes by the last name Fallon even though it's her mother's maiden name. Age When Denni first appeared, she said that she was a Freshman. Two years later, Denni graduated from Twin Branches High, however, which means she skipped a year. This is probably due to her high GPA. Denni is urrently on her first year in College but is 17-18. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Centerscore Student Category:Hipster Category:Journalist Category:College Kids